What I've Been Looking For
by My.Eternal.Sonnet
Summary: Love is special, love is something worth waiting for; this was your motto. You never thought love-at-first sight would happen in front of a night club. AU. TroyCentric. Impled TxS.


**Title: **What I've Been Looking For  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Troy centric; Implied Troypay  
**Disclaimer: **Nothing owned.  
**Plot: **Love is special, love is something worth waiting for; this was your motto. You never thought love-at-first sight would happen in front of a night club.  
**A/N: **A simple one-shot promoting my few fanfiction, I Need You.

x-x-x-x

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

x-x-x-x

You leave the McDonalds that you always go to. Chad had asked you to hang with him that night - He was working there and he needed a ride home. You were his ride and his friend, so you alway say 'yes' to favors. Realizing McDonalds that night was too packed, for some reason, you leave and wander around, taking in the night-life. A life you've never seen before.

Then something catches your ears. You follow the sound of pumping music and see the night-club a new stores down from McD's. You can tell it's packed by the people loitering outside. You even recognize some, from school and around the neighborhood. People you didn't expect were there.

"Aren't they too young?" You ask yourself as you see familiar sophmores from East High walking up the stairs. So the club was upstairs while the bottom was some store of sorts. You realize this is illegal but don't say anything. The Bouncers didn't look like the happy-go-lucky types.

You take steps back, leaning against the wall of a building right across from the club. This isn't your type; but why does it interest you so much? You cross your arms and a blur of navy blue caught your eye.

The police.

You see them talking to the bouncers, laughing even. Then they leave but it looks like they gave them a stern warning. You read the name of the club, "Ladies Night." You've never heard about this place, it was never on the news for drugs or murder or under-aged clubbers.

The police must be corrupt.

You continue watching, wondering why there was no window to see inside the night-club. Then something takes your mind away from your thoughts. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to take a peek inside, you awkwardly move to the club.

First you stop by the group of the people outside of the club. Seeing that they were smoking, you cough, turn around and walk back-wards to the club entrance. You hope no one would recognize you.

You then realize walking backwards isn't a smart idea.

You turn around and see that you've bumped into a girl who looked very angry at you. You notice her blonde hair was a mess and her brown eyes weren't approving of your walking back-wards.

You then see a purse of the ground and bend down to pick it up. However, the blonde got it before you.

You fix your posture and say, "I'm sorry."

The blonde holds onto her purse tightly and leaves, her blonde hair, smelling of beer and strawberries intoxicates you. "Whatever..." she says before leaving.

An unknown forces makes you watch her leave. Her blonde hair bouncing as she struts away from you. You realize that you are completely drawn to her, even though she isn't your type. Well, what is your type? Was it her? Or the girls at school? You've never liked a girl from school, you thought some were cute but you were never drawn to them.

You stand there, smiling to yourself and shove your hands in the pockets of your jacket.

You don't even know her name.

x-x-x-x

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

x-x-x-x

_I'm just promoting my new story, I Need You. So this is a little one-shot that doesn't give too much away of the story but it goes into Troy and Sharpay's first meeting - somewhat. There will be a version of this on one of the chapters of I Need You. _

_It won't be written like this though; it will be written in third person. _

_If I made any mistakes, I'm sorry. _

_So please review this and review my story I Need You. It would mean a lot. _

_-Lexi_

_The song is called Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. It's from Shrek 2, I think - I'm pretty sure it is though. _


End file.
